starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley
Riley Chambre Riley Chambre is a Senator of the Galactic Alliance. While having several controversies during his earlier years as a senator, such as the Thyferra Slavery Incident, Riley has been a figure head in assisting in the formation of the Galactic Alliance. A devout conservative, the senator has recently been making a stir assiting more rim world planets to join the Alliance as well as authoring and bolstering the Neo-Jedi Alliance Act. =Off-Camera (Pre-IC)= Orbachev, Born and Raised Riley was born on the planet of Orbachev. A little known system near the Sith borders. The planet is the sixth and only habitable planet in the Thane Sector. Riley was one of three children, who was born and raised on Orbachev. Riley's childhood and youth was shaped by the conservative culture the planet brought. The planet emphasized agriculture, arts, and medical practices. The culture strayed away from the more technological advances that were happening all around. When the formation of the Empire occured, Orbachev recalled it's senators and withdrew it's bid from the Senate. Opting to becoming a Procterate, the planet became more isolationist as the Galaxy around it seemed to crumble. =Joining the War= When Rebellion Leaders asked for help, Orbachev and it's citizens were quick to assist. Riley was no different. The man had grown up in a family of prestige and power. He had studied at the finest schools becoming a Medical Doctor. He quickly joined the Rebellion as in the Medical Corp. Moving his way through the war, He saw the destruction of the Hoth Base, the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin, and many other stories that will be told and retold. When the Rebellion became the New Republic, Riley gave up his commision and once again returned to the easier life that Orbachev offered. Politics Upon Returning, Riley found his planet in dissaray. The Rebellion-era war had taken a toll on the citizenry. Riley found himself among a handful that still had any political or economical clout. A returning hero from the war, The former doctor ran for office and became the leader of his planet. He returned the planet from it's wartime weapon making facilities back to it's roots - reverting many of the war facilities back to what they once were. =On-Camera (IC)= Orbachev joins the New Republic With the formation of the New Republic, and Orbachev's restoration, a vote was held to apply to become a citizen of the New Republic. Riley had voted against the measure, wanting to see where the New Republic went. He was over ruled by the majority and elected to become the Senator for the planet as a New Republic Member. Riley, originally against the idea, did finally accept the totality of the decision. He quickly joined the senate aligning himself with the more conservative elements. He made a name for himself during a vote to give military hardware to a hutt known as Zorbo of Thyferra. Using the claims of the hutt being a slaver, he adamently debated other senators, even core world. While using some political power, This single event gained him popularity among multiple planets - not just his own. Rising through the Senate The Galactic Alliance =Controversies= Thyferra Slavery Incident Corporate Safety and Accountability Neo-Jedi Alliance Act =Did You know? (OOC)= *Riley was based of the character from Doctor Who. The ideal was to take Doctor who's past and apply it and change it to fit canon Star Wars history. *Orbachev was originally slated to be in the Outer Rim. However, It was never the original intention of the creator to have it near the Sith Border. This was later changed during an rp with Isharn when discussions of Tatooine's independence turned towards reasoning of why the Alliance would interfere in Tatooine Affairs. The origin of exactly where Orbachev had been located was never officially clarified and it's changed created several other possible Arcs. *In the 'Galactic Alliance Auction' tiny plot, A rapier was carried by a Non-Player Character called Lorelai. Lorelai's past was created as a great Corellian hero who died trying to kill an Imperial Moff. The name was also chosen by Riley's player to name his first baby girl, who he found out was a girl the day before the post.